


Crazy Blake is Crazy

by J93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: It’s not every day your cat Faunus girlfriend catches you getting your leg humped by your pet corgi.





	Crazy Blake is Crazy

Blake’s ears pricked to the sound of her girlfriend’s voice coming from their room. It was nothing unusual until a certain scent stumped her in her tracks and forced her to contort her face in anger. She crept silently up against the wall, all ten feet, and put all her ears near the door. She couldn’t quite figure out if Yang was still there but that little runt Zwei defiantly was by his animal-like grunting he made no attempt to hide. Blake could feel her eye twitch for his stench was getting stronger. _Has he no shame?!_ But then it changed to something more, something Blake found far more familiar and tasteful. Like strawberries.

“ _Eeww Zwei! No!! Blake will be back soon and she will kill you if she sees you like this!_ ”

Blake grits her teeth and went into pounce mode. _That won't do! That won't do at all!_ Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud, jumped back and kicked the door open. In a mad frenzy, she rushed forward only to stop halfway in at the site of Yang on her bed with her familiar hairy mutt, Zwei, attached to her foot and looking very pleased with himself. An uncomfortable silence settled in, both women frozen and staring at one another from opposite ends of the room until the corgi detached himself from his co-owner's leg and sat on his backside, tongue hanging and tail wagging like any regular day.

Yang noticed her girlfriend’s forehead veins enlarge and her fingers get dangerously close to pulling the trigger on Gambol Shroud. “Blake…” Yang rose from her bed cautiously and took tiny steps toward her. “It’s alright, he's just… he’s just-”

“Horny? Sex deprived? Perverted?!” Blake finished off, her anger evidently rising with every word along with her gun still aimed at the corgi, who fained innocence as he looked between the two woman.

“Y-you could say that.” Yang nervously scratched her chin with a forced smile. “Or you could say it’s his… _animal nature?_ ” she raised her shoulders and arms in a sort of shrug, topped with a nervous smile.

“’Animal nature’ huh?” her eyes aligned with Yang’ and they didn’t look pretty, like before. “Funny, because it would seem from where I’m standing Zwei is trying to claim something he thinks is his.”

As Yang had foreseen, whatever she said would do nothing to change the Faunus’ temperament. Blake began to march toward the dog, her daggering glare not wavering one bit. Yang stepped in front of her, putting her hands on her shoulders and digging her heels into the floorboards. She succeeded but only for a few seconds before being suddenly picked up bridal-style and thrown onto her own bed, the top bunk, by Blake. Once regaining her senses and composure Yang popped her head up to find her girlfriend crouching, crap walking and hissing at Zwei as if he were a bigger threat than any Grimm they encountered in the past.

Yang sighed, being no stranger to Blake’s animistic behavior of course. Her girlfriend had always been very protective of her from other Faunus’ in the past but never this much with animals. With Zwei it seemed Blake was beginning to warm up a little to his presence but then again she always had trouble reading what Blake was thinking. Blake lunged forward, forcing the corgi to fall backwards onto his back and look up at her, ears up and paws bent inward.

“ **STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER.** ”

Almost demoniacal was her delivery it caused Zwei to flip onto his feet and run away into Team JNPR’ room with his tail between his legs. Right now Yang had no idea what possessed her Blake to become as primitive as she is. She was scary, no arguments there but oddly, in some weird endearing way, cute. Ruby secretly came up with a name for the two of them to use in such cases; a ‘Weiss’.

With two of them in the room alone, Blake straightened her posture and sauntered over to the door to close it. Yang was sure to have heard it go into deadlock mode and Ruby would not be back for hours. Blake turned on her heel and pounced on top of the bed, on top of Yang, giving her more reasons to be presently afraid.

“Blake! Wh-what are you doing?!”

Blake blinked slowly a few times before replying. “I will kill that fiend soon enough.” She looked over at the door, hearing the distant whimpering and queries JNPR were going through. Pyrrha and Nora was trying to coax the dog out by promise of walks and treat while Jaune and Ren pondered on what could be happening in Team RWBY’ room for him to be as frightened. A smirk erupted across her face as she looked back down at her partner with lustful eyes. “But first, I must claim you back.”

Yang didn’t know whether to be afraid or excited. She chose to be afraid but she also lied that she wasn’t just a tiny bit curious. “And how are you going t-to do that B-Blakey?” she tried sounding as confident as she usually was but if this was anything to go by then it was failing.

Blake lowered her head, sniffing around tomboy’s body, from her pink neck to her long legs back up to her muscular arms and then her long Goldilocks hair. Blake didn’t look happy as she returned close enough to Yang’s face for her to see her massive pout. The late night brawler of Vale knew this was a bad sign and it didn’t help when she noticed a slight crazed eyelid twitch along with that pout she had.

“You reek of him.” She whispered venomously. “Your aroma is corrupted by his vulgar stench! I will have you back. I WILL!”

“Blake your kinda scaring me right now.” Yang began to shake and swallow. Though she wasn’t against the idea of sex, especially with Blake under most circumstances, she preferred not making love to crazy person no matter how sexy, smart or charming they were. She tried to wiggle upward a little but Blake’s hands took hold of her hips, stopping her altogether in her attempts to escape.

“Your mine. All mine. If somebody, if anybody tries to take you away I will hang their hides on our mantel piece above our bed where I’ll mock them by making love to you right under their noses.”

“Blake I’m touched and… a little turned on but why don’t we take things _slowww!_ ” Blake pulled Yang further under her, making her defenseless as this possessive version of her girlfriend leered further down onto her with those gold eyes scanning the voluptuous prey beneath her. “Or… maybe not?”

What transpired in the next 20 minutes Yang could not describe or tell to anyone if they had asked her. In the weeks following the incident she was still trying to process it all herself. But if there was one thing she left with knowing, it was two things; Zwei needed a new place to stay and Blake was defiantly a ‘Weiss’.


End file.
